Dealing with Stress
by timeless words
Summary: Korra is frustrated and needs to relax. how read and find out.


To those few who have read my PPG fanfic and wonder why I haven't been post it is because I had A.D.D and have not abandoned the story but amount of review it gotten so far is not enough to get me to focus again so without further ado ENJOY!

Dealing with Stress

Korra could feel the sweat covering her body but she knew the dampness between her legs was not sweat. Korra was horny and violently so. She started a training sessions with the fire ferrets in the courtyard of air Temple Island in hope it would relieve some stress, but the session quickly turned into a four on one all out brawl with Bolin, Mako Tenzin and, Meelo against an increasing violent korra who had kicked their assess for the better part of two hours. The only one able to keep up with korra at this point was Meelo. He was the only one of the four of them that had not taken a break during this fight. In three years since Amon's defeat Meelo had quickly advanced through his air bending training, surpassing both his sisters and on a good day his farther.

During the last two hours when she would clash with Tenzin or Bolin, korra had used only their respective element against them. Bolin had improved a lot as an earth bender in the past year and he had even join the metal bending police force. Eve still he was no match for the hormone avatar. Tenzin's air bending was easy to avoid. He may move fast and hit hard, but his predictable. Tenzin relies too much on the traditional forms making his movement easy to read. Even still reading movements and avoiding them are to different things and she knows wherever Tenzin's hits its gone hurt. Korra tried to use only air against with Meelo but that didn't last long he was just too powerful for her level of air bending, and was trashing her about as much as she was him. Mako was getting the raw end of the deal. Korra showed him no mercy as she targeted him with all four elements, and with go reason, about a 4 months ago Korra and Mako's relationship ended….loudly. It wasn't even a full day before he was back in Asami's arms. Korra and Mako were still friends just not as good as they used to be, but it doesn't matter she was over Mako now thanks to a new secret lover…..Jinora, who wasn't at the temple today which is why there are now carters in the courtyard. Seeing as her lover is gone Korra is taking out her frustrations with violence instead of sex. Korra didn't care about the age difference between her and Jinora and neither did Jinora. Their relationship wasn't just physical but to all that was on Korra's mind as she started to daydream about teenage female air bender.

Jinora's tone legs that she manages to keep so smooth, her firm, round butt which korra hands hardly ever left during a make-out session, her flat stomach that korra's lips spend a lot of time making stops to show it bit more attention while making trips up and down Jinora body. One of korra favorite places on Jinora body was her chest which had bloomed nice-, korra thought got interrupted by a blast of air knocking her off her feet. Korra rolls along the ground and uses the momentum to get up on one knee. She needed to end this and fast. She needed to take care of the heat between her legs soon or she would go crazy. Korra's eyes turn white; throwing out her hands condenses the water in the air around Meelo and forcing him to the ground As soon as Meelo saw korra enter the avatar state he knew it was over.

Korra walked quickly down the hall to her room trying to avoid anyone who might hinder her plan. With each step she could feel her wet folds squeezing together it teased her wet lips to the point where small pluses of pleasure rippled through her body causing her to start to pant and let out a tiny moan which made her blush. She wanted to drop down right here in the middle of the hallway and jam the fingers inside of her, but she could not here she had to get to her room. Then Korra had an idea she used earth bending. Send a pulse into the ground to check if anyone was near her, thankfully no one was. Korra let her hands move to massage her chest hoping that would take some stress away. Her sensitive mounds sent tingled as her hands kneaded over her clothes, but she needed more, she needed an orgasm. Her hand had slipped under her sleeveless shirt to twist her harden nipple as she made her way to her room. Korra's pants had turned into soft moans with each breath she released. By the time she reached her room her mind was going numb. She stopped outside her room's closed-door and rubbed her legs together, as she opens the door slamming it behind her. Korra dropped to her knees; her right hand was nursing the arching wet spot between her legs through her pants and almost instantly her left hand had lifted up her shirt. Korra full breast spilled out the bottom of their banding and she began to message them anew, with one hand on her chest skillfully alternating from kneading and pinching her nipple and the other between her legs her wave's pleasure spread through her body slowly. She groaned this still wasn't enough. Korra frustration caused her to press hard with two fingers on her womanhood which allowed her juice to seep through her pants and coated her fingers. Korra body tensed and vocalized it's responds to this with satisfied moan. This is what she wanted. Korra shoved her fingers into her mouth and savored her sweet the taste, but made a mental note the Jinora tasted better. Her other hand all but ripped the ties on her pants loose and rolled on to her on to her butt with her back against the door. Korra spread her legs, taking her finger out of her mouth her hand snakes under the waste line of her pants. With a few passing circles around her clit korra jammed her two middle finger into her sweet wet folds causing electricity to surge through her body. Korra's moans turned to gasps and small yelps as she fingered her burning sex. Korra could feel her climax building bigger with each stroke pushing her back against the door as her feet catch the floor; korra's butt lifts off the ground. She was losing her mind. Just a few moments more, more, more, more, that was all that was going through her head. Korra's felt her muscles start to contract around her fingers. Tighter and tighter with each motion of her hand, then her climax eludes her at the last second and the tension she had built up faded which has left her still aching for a release. Korra's butt touched back down on the ground. She sat there for a second and panted a few breaths before she huffed and snorted fire out of her noised in anger. Korra started to pump her fingers again. She wouldn't stop this time. She wasn't going to spend hours chasing this orgasm. Harder, faster, deeper korra was chanting to herself between her short breaths.

Korra huffed again leaning her head on the door behind her. Her hand was still moving between her legs at a slow pace. She had brought herself to the edges three times and still couldn't manage to push herself over. She needed Jinora, which is the only way she could think to calm the ache in her body, or is it? Korra removed her hand and got to her feet. She wobbled a bit as she made way crossed her room to the dresser next to her bed. korra pulled the drawer out reached in and took out a pair of panties. They were a light red color and a bit too small for to wear. Korra pushed the fabric to her nose and let her body drop to the bed as she took in the scent. Her hand moved back to its place between her legs under her pants. it Started off slow as she circled her cilt. She took another deep breath then the urge hit her hard. Korra jammed her fingers into her folds. Pants turned to moans, moans to yelps and groans. Her muscle began to contract tighter and tighter around her fingers. Korra hits the edge, The point of no return.

BOOM! The door was flung opened.

"HEY KORRA WHATCHA DOING!".

"Ikki?" korra's heart skipped a beat the tension snapped, and the flood gates opened. a massive orgasm tore thought Her body in euphoric waves which caused her to gasp in Ecstasy.


End file.
